beforeistartfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin's Creed
Starting Points There are 5 good starting points for Assassin's Creed. *If you've already played a game or two and want to really go through the series and see where it began both story-wise and gameplay-wise, start with Assassin's Creed I. *If you want to start with where the series got its footing, start with Assassin's Creed II. It does a good job introducing new players to the franchise, is a great game, and doesn't rely on prior knowledge. Be sure to see the short film Lineage first; it's completely non-essential, but it's super cool. *If you like pirates, start with Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Not a good representation of the series, but a good pirate game. *If you want to start with the soft reboot, you can safely ignore everything that came before it and just start fresh with Assassin's Creed: Origins. *If you just want the latest and greatest, you can skip straight to the latest game, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey. It does not require you play Origins first so if you just want to play the new game that came out, go for it. Playing Order There is a table on the bottom so you can see an overview. First of all, if you just want the greatest hits of the franchise, just play Assassin's Creed II, Brotherhood, and Black Flag and then skip to Origins and Odyssey. However if you want to really dig into the franchise... I highly recommend starting at the beginning with Assassin's Creed I. It's definitely skippable, but seeing where it all began is really cool both from a story perspective and from a gameplay perspective. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines for the PSP continues with a shorter game that is fun to play and continues the story. Altaïr's Chronicles is a bad game with little to no story and is skippable. Here is where the series really starts. We've got a really cool short film, Assassin's Creed: Lineage that introduces and covers the start of the game that started it all, Assassin's Creed II. Feel free to start with either and skip the 3 AC1 games. Between the 2 AC2 dlcs is another skipable ds game, AC2: Discovery. Another short film, Ascendance, was created to bridge AC2 and the next game, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Along with Brotherhood came a Facebook game that has since been discontinued, but you can read the story stuff at https://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed:_Project_Legacy Capping off the stories of Altaïr and Ezio is Assassin's Creed: Revelations. If you are invested in either character and his story, play this. From a gameplay perspective, this is a half-step back from Brotherhood so feel free to skip it if you don't care about the story. Before playing this game, if you did not complete AC1 and Bloodlines, or if you just need a refresher on the story of Altaïr, read The Secret Crusade. Its framing device is set between Brotherhood and Revelations and it goes over the events of AC1 and Bloodlines. After Revelations, Embers finishes the story of Ezio and introduces a new character who is then explored in AC Chronicles: China. You may also want to play the Revelations Multiplayer, which doles out lore as you level up. Read The Fall and The Chain as you level up; its protagonist is featured in some of the lore. Chart Main games are fully spelled out, side games have Assassin's Creed shortend to AC, and other media have just the subtitle. Platforms 'Assassin's Creed' PC version is best thanks to extra content. Also available on PS3, 360, and XBONE. 'Altaïr's Chronicles' If you can find a version with voice acting, go for it. Otherwise, you can play the DS version on DS and 3DS or on an emulator via DeSmuME, MelonDS, or DraStic. 'Bloodlines' Playable on PSP, Vita, or emulation via PPSSPP. 'Assassin's Creed II' This game is weird because all new versions of the game include the dlc with no way to uninstall it, but the game actually flows better the original way without it and then play it afterwards. So ideally get a physical copy of the ps3 version so you get the connectivity with Bloodlines on PSP or get on 360 a copy that does not include dlc. Afterwards you can buy the 2 DLCs for $4 each. Alternatively, the cheapest version will be the PC one which includes dlc and it's also available via the Ezio Collection remaster on XBONE and PS4, which also includes dlc, but that also comes with the next two games, but without their multiplayer. 'Discovery' Playable on DS, 3DS or on an emulator via DeSmuME, MelonDS, or DraStic. 'Assassin's Creed Brotherhood' Best played on PC and PS3 for dlc and multiplayer. XBONE/PS4 Ezio Collection has the dlc, but no multiplayer, 360/XBONE version has the multiplayer, but not the dlc. 'Assassin's Creed Revelations' Best played on PC, 360/XBONE, and PS3 (in that order due to multiplayer playerbase and performance). Also playable on XBONE/PS4 with the Ezio Collection, but that does not include multiplayer. 'Chronicles Trilogy' Playable on PC, XBONE, PS4, and Vita 'Assassin's Creed III' The best version of this game would be the original pc version. However, that is hard to get now since they removed it from storefronts once they released the remaster so if you can't get the pc version, go with the ps3 version. The 360 version is missing a dlc and the remaster is missing multiplayer. 'Liberation' Playable on PC, PS3, 360/XBONE, and Vita with an upcoming remaster for PC, XBONE, and PS4. 'Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag' Best played on PC, PS4, and PS3 for exclusive Aveline dlc. Also on XBONE, 360/XBONE, and Wii U without Aveline dlc. 'Freedom Cry and Assassin's Creed Rogue' Playable on PC, XBONE, PS4, 360/XBONE, and PS3. 'Assassin's Creed Unity, Syndicate, Origins, and Odyssey' Playable on PC, XBONE, and PS4.